


My Face - Wolfstar Body Swap

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Character, Voyeurism, Werewolf Senses, also they're both nonbinary, bc I said so, fuck jk, i think lmao, loving yourself, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Sirius fucked up some magic and got he and Remus freaky friday’d. Remus can’t help but look at a chest void of scars, Sirius finds him. PWP.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	My Face - Wolfstar Body Swap

Sirius had done it this time, concocting some ridiculous potion to switch their bodies. He only hoped that Sirius was in the library furiously researching how to get them back, feeling rightly ashamed of himself. However, it was probably more likely the other boy would be taking his sweet time. He was loving torturing Remus. He’d have to come up with something devious to get back at him. Maybe he’d give Sirius a trim, see how he liked his gorgeous locks scattering the floor. But something inside Remus twisted at the thought and he reached up to run his fingers through the soft black strands.

Remus was completely mesmerized as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He watched as Sirius’s gorgeous grey eyes wandered over high perfect cheekbones, night black stunning hair, and the top of a dark smooth chest. Slowly, Remus reached up for the zipper on his sweater. Sirius’s eyes lit up in the mirror as they traveled down a completely unmarred and, quite frankly, obscene chest.

“What the fuck, Sirius.” Remus whispered as he ran a black nailed finger over a peck. His chest was recently shaved; Sirius had mentioned once that there was something about muggle razors that made him feel powerful. Remus could see every muscle rippling beneath the skin. Absentmindedly, he ran a finger over his nipple and his pants became instantly tighter. Remus glanced down and, without thinking, lowered his hand to squeeze Sirius’s crotch. His eyes roamed lazily back up to his face and he froze. 

_ He _ had walked into the toilet. Sirius in his body, his own amber eyes dazed in confusion. Sirius stared at him as if he’d been stupefied. Slowly, a smile quirked up the side of his mouth that was just so Sirius it looked bizarre on his face. “Enjoying yourself there, mate?”

Remus’s heart dropped into his stomach as he suddenly become hyper aware of every cell in his body. He was warm. Too warm. He ripped his hand away from the front of his trousers and grabbed his towel. “NO.” He looked mortified. His eyes scanning everywhere but his own face across the room. “I was taking a shower.”

“Uh huh.” Sirius took a menacing step closer and Remus watched his own hands travel up his body, caressing. He gulped. 

“What…” he breathed but he couldn’t finish as Sirius slipped his hand up the hem of his shirt, revealing the small tuft of hair right above Remus’s trousers. Remus was distracted for a moment by how low his trousers sat on his hips until Sirius used his voice to make that noise. Remus huffed out a breath. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you this way for a long time.” Sirius groaned, his hand moving slowly down, lightly caressing Remus’s hip where his bite was. He moaned again. The way his fingers lingered reminded Remus about how sensitive it was, even now. He knew exactly what Sirius was feeling and he felt the fantom twitch and burning pull deep in his belly as Sirius’s rolled his eyes back into his head. 

“Sirius.” He wanted it to be a warning but his arousal was getting the better of him. “I want-” He cut himself off his hand lowering slowly.

“Yes?” Each breath was like fire and there was a pleasant squeezing in his chest. A want he couldn’t ignore. A shiver ran down Sirius’s spine. “Merlin Moons, is this what it’s like for you? I can actually  _ smell _ how turned on you are right now.”

Remus chuckled darkly. “Yeah, it’s very frustrating.”

Sirius took another step forward, his amber eyes dark. “Oh?”

“Quite frankly you get hard at the drop of a hat.” A blush flared up on his face, focused around the scar on his nose. Sirius glanced in the mirror to admire it before turning back to face his body. Sirius’s hand was hovering over the bulge in his pants. He gripped the outline of his cock. Remus gasped. Sirius smiled and Remus saw the scar on his lip stretch. It was like seeing himself for the first time. He didn’t quite see what Sirius saw in him and yet. He didn’t hate it. When Sirius spoke Remus was lost. 

“Touch me, Moony.” Sirius choked out. Remus dropped the towel. Who was he kidding, he knew what it was like to sense Sirius’s arousal. It took all of his energy not to touch himself in class most days. The fact that Sirius was experiencing it for the first time was alluring in all the right ways. Sirius was unashamedly stroking himself now, his eyes heavy lidded as he leaned against the counter. 

Remus chuckled and quickly stepped out of his trousers, “you sure you can last that long.” Remus plunged his hand into his boxers and slid his hand down the length of his cock. Sirius was smaller than he was and the sensations were all different. A hot spring coiled deep in his gut it all felt so good. He bit his lip. An urge he’d never experienced before crept into his stomach. His light eyes traveled up and down his own body, pausing at Sirius’s hand on his cock. Thick and heavy in his hand… He suddenly realized what the urge was. 

“You look like you are going to eat me alive.”

Remus almost kept it to himself, not wanting to give Sirius the satisfaction. But the need grew as his body became more aroused. “Sirius…” he moaned before he could stop himself. Amber eyes widened and Sirius almost leaned in at the sound. “I think I want you to fuck me.” It felt odd to say and yet the thought of it got him rock hard. 

Sirius choked on air, drawing out the coughing fit with the obscene flare of a Black. In the meantime Remus made his way over to stand right in front of him. 

“Are you quite done.”

Sirius pulled a condom from his robes and held it up for Remus to see. 

It was Remus’s turn to sputter. “You’ve been carrying that around in  _ my _ pocket?” His voice cracked. Sirius surged forward to kiss him. His lips were a hot soft pressure against Remus. Sirius’s body pressed against him, the feeling of Sirius rolling his hips against Remus’s was more than he could handle. “Sirius.”

He mumbled something against Remus’s neck.

Remus pulled back with just enough space to breathe, “You’re wearing too many clothes,” into Sirius’s mouth. 

Sirius pushed him then, giving him space to territorially eye Remus from top to bottom. He quickly made work of his clothes. Remus watched, hungrily. He was hit with the sensation that he was looking in the mirror. His body, although Sirius was much less inhibited than he was, was on display for him. All coherent thoughts halted when the blood left his brain. Sirius had grabbed hold of their cocks in one hand and started a torturous rhythm. The slick slide of skin and the pressure was fantastic. 

They’d both been with other guys. Remus had kept it all out of house so that none of it would get back to his friend. Sirius had kind of grown a reputation, despite only being with two other people before Remus. A poor choice is all, since the Huff told everyone he could how much of a cock slut Sirius was. Remus hadn’t found out his name, but after he’d given him a proper black eye and a split lip, he shut his mouth about every Gryff he’d ever slept with. 

Still, experience doesn’t prepare you for your best friend pushing you against the counter and fingering you like a champ. He moaned and pushed back against Sirius’s fingers. Sirius grinned into the hickey he was working on his neck. 

“You don’t do this often, do you?” His breath ghosted over Remus’s neck and his skin prickled as a tight heat pulled at his stomach. How was  _ that _ turning him on more than the fingers in his ass. 

“Is...oh Merlin, right  _ there _ .” Sirius curled his finger again in the way that made Remus make that sound. “How can you tell?”

“Just from the way you’re keening like a needy puppy.” Remus would have smacked him if he could do anything but keep a death grip on the surface in front of him. He looked up and saw that grin again. A look on his own scarred face that was anything but  _ him _ . Fucking hell he was hot as Sirius. 

He needed Sirius- wanted to be filled by him. He needed it soon or he felt like he was going to scream or catch fire. His insides were burning with a solid desire for the other boy. Is this what the Huff was talking about? He shook his head, he was not going to think about some fucking random guy while Sirius Black was fucking him. Or was it really Sirius fucking him? Was this some really elaborate type of mastubation they’d stumbled into? Or was this a dream he was having, he hoped not. He had no idea how to analyze something like this.

“Are you ready?” Sirius asked breath once again blossoming over Remus’s shoulders. He shuddered and nodded, locking eyes with Sirius in the mirror. Sirius pushed forward, slow but steady. Remus reached a hand up to hold him close. Sirius sucked another bruise into his neck. 

“Holy mother of Merlin, Pads.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Remus’s brain fuzzed out at that point. He let Sirius take control as his own smell surrounded him, enclosed him in a warmth he would swear he had never felt before. He let his head fall back on Sirius’s shoulder as his thrusts were coming in quick powerful pushes. Remus moaned like he couldn’t keep it in. His voice echoed off the walls and Sirius just laughed. He took one strong tanned arm and held Remus back against his chest, the change in angle had Remus positively screaming. 

“You’re going to get us noticed.” 

Then there was a hand over Remus’s mouth and somehow the whole experience was like diving headlong into boiling water, every muscle in his body vibrating as Sirius punched into him. Forced him open, like an exposed wire. Filled him. He sucked a finger into his mouth and Sirius watched, transfixed at the sight of them.

“I’m so close,” he whispered, his body clenching around Sirius. “Merlin, I need- I want- Sirius I’m...”

When Sirius spoke it was almost too much. There was a soft growl in his throat as he kept his pace but his words were soft, meaningful. “What do you need?” He whispered against the back of Remus’s neck. Sirius bit his lip, Remus watched the scar there stretch and there was something about the thunderous joy on his face that sent Remus over the edge. Remus melted against him as Sirius pumped him through his orgasim. Sirius wasn’t far behind, a few more thrusts and he was coming. 

When he caught his breath, Remus leaned against the wall as Sirius cleaned up. Then he wrapped one long arm around Remus and guided him to his four poster. He pulled the curtains tight and let Remus rest against his chest. 

“Silencing spell?” Remus asked when everything went completely quiet.

Sirius nodded. “Permanent.” He replied, smiling.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Remus frowned thinking of all the complications this meant. He’d fucked one of his best friends, in  _ his  _ body.

“Hey…” Sirius soothed out his frown lines with his thumb. “Let’s think about that tomorrow.” There was that obscene softness again. Remus stared at him, it was almost as if he could see Sirius as a ghost around himself. The expression was pure Sirius. Remus couldn’t stop himself, he reached up and traced the scars on Sirius’s-  _ his _ face.

“I hate these…”

Sirius sighed. “Really? I don’t think you’ve  _ ever _ mentioned it.” Remus slapped him but he was laughing.

“Well, you made it hot.” Remus bit his lip thinking about the breath on his neck and the look on Sirius’s face as he got fucked within an inch of his life.

“ _ You _ make it hot.” 

Remus blushed at this patent lie but he nodded softly so as to not start a fight. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I hope you’ve come up with a way to switch us back.” 

Sirius reached out of the curtains and produced a vial of a deep green liquid. “I did.” He handed Remus the bottle. “That’s why I was coming to find you.” Remus paled at that. He thought back to what he must have looked like when Sirius walked into the bathroom. 

Remus tucked the vial under Sirius’s pillow. “Let’s change back tomorrow.” He stared at his scarred face and chuckled. “I like the look you put on my face.” 

“You too.” Sirius whispered. He ran a hand up and down Remus’s back until they both drifted off.


End file.
